


The Best Day on The Siren

by PrinceThomas



Category: Dominic The Pirate, Original Work
Genre: Backstory, Crying, F/F, Flashbacks, I'm crying, IT'S ME, Idiots in Love, Missy and Natalee get married, True Love, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings, wedding vows, who is crying?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceThomas/pseuds/PrinceThomas
Summary: Today is the day! Today is the day! Missy and Natalee are getting married today! Natalee looks so beautiful in her dress and Missy reminisces about how she met her lovely bride-to-be. They have been waiting for this day for so long, and toDAY IS THE DAY!





	The Best Day on The Siren

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride Month Y'all! As a celebration of my own gay ass, I've written Natalee and Missy's wedding. This takes place after the first Dominic The Pirate book.

Today truly was the greatest day that the Siren has ever had. Today, two hearts became one. Lifelong lovers became entwined as spouses. Let’s take a look, before that beautiful ceremony took place, in the bride’s room, AKA Kitty’s quarters.

‘Nee, stay still! You have knots in your hair!’ Kitty signed as she tried to push her brush through Natalee’s hair. The weapons master was on the verge of tears in pain. Natalee flinched as she felt the brush hit a knot. ‘Maybe you should brush your hair better!’ Kitty commented, earning a scowl from the beautiful, yet knot-ridden bride-to-be. 

‘I do not need to brush my hair! What does nice hair do in battle?!’ Natalee protested as she tried to not squirm. “For Missy, stay strong Natalee. Stay strong.” She thought, steadying her breath.

‘Thank you.’ 

Once the hair brushing was complete, Kitty grabbed Natalee’s hand and led her to the closet with a grin on her face. 

‘Natalee, I am so honored that you chose me to be your maid of honor. The idea of you and Missy marrying has always excited me, so, I decided to make you something.’ Kitty explained, opening the closet to reveal a hand sewn, elegant, yet practically short, lavender wedding dress, complete with a see through white veil headdress. Natalee started crying immediately. She embraced Kitty as she sobbed happily. She never thought that she would ever have the privilege of wearing something as beautiful as this! The top resembled a corset, but intricately decorated and looked soft to the touch. The skirt was a mid-calf cream skirt, layered by a ruffled lavender overskirt and had a cute white ribbon around the waist. And the veil! It looked handmade! The headdress had little purple flowers embroidered on the top and it was so cute and wonderful and- oh dear, how on Earth did Natalee deserve such a great friend such as Kitty?

When the ladies finally stopped hugging, Kitty kissed her forehead and signed ‘I’m going to take that you like it.’ Natalee nodded and started getting the dress off the hangar with Kitty’s help. ‘You will look beautiful, Missy will love it.’ Kitty complimented as she started helping Natalee into the corset.

 

Meanwhile, in Captain Dominic’s quarters;

“Today’s the day! Today’s the day! Dominic, today-“

“Is the day, I know, I know. You told me.” Dominic finished the excited woman’s sentence with an empathetic smile. “I can’t wait to see what Kitty did to Natalee, can you?” He added, patting Missy on the shoulder as he presented her with his best dress shirt and a deep purple neck ribbon with matching bloomers and cream knickers. “Now get dressed, I’m going to see how the deck looks. I’ll be back in a second, alright?” Missy nodded and flashed an unrestrained grin as Dominic left his room.

As Missy got dressed, she reminisced about how she and her fiancée met.  


_It was a windy day in July, Natalee and Dominic had just finished raiding a naval ship when Missy locked herself in the weapons room for safety. Of course Natalee was always a glutton for more swords and guns, so she easily broke down the door. The pirate was met with the dame Missy holding a sword incorrectly at her. Natalee stopped at the sight and lowered her gun towards the floor. Missy opened her eyes to see **her**. Natalee had her hair up tied in a messy ponytail and was wearing a torn overcoat, waistcoat, and breeches and knickers that were torn and bloodied. Her expression when she saw Missy went from a woman on a mission to starstruck._

_‘Are you okay?’ Natalee spelled out with one hand. Missy was taken back. Could she not speak? Missy nodded, abandoning her sword on the ground, in turn, Natalee holstered her gun. ‘I am deaf, I cannot hear you.’ Natalee signed. Missy knew basic sign language, enough to know what the pirate was saying, but she was rusty._

_‘Why are you here?’ Missy asked shakily._

_‘Well, I first came here for weapons, but I think I want you to join me as my assistant. Dresses don’t look like they like you. Want to fight like men?’ Natalee offered, holding out her hand. How did she know? Missy **hated** wearing dresses, she hated acting ‘ladylike’, she hated any and everything feminine. So, if another woman offered freedom from all of your problems, would you refuse?_

Dominic walked back in suddenly as Missy finished up with the ribbon around her neck. The captain gasped and hugged Missy. “You look radiant, dear. Natalee will love it. I’m so happy for both of you!” He cheered into her shoulder. Missy hugged right back, sniffling as she squeezed him tightly.

“I’m so happy… I get to marry the love of my life! Dominic, Natalee will be my wife! I’m going to be _her_ wife! Today is going to be great!... Thank you for being my best man.” Missy replied with even more enthusiasm. 

“Now you sap, let’s get you hitched!”

“Yeah!”

At the ceremony…

Missy stood at the mast, holding a bouquet of roses Dominic bought for the occasion. The deck was polished to perfection, the rails and mast had purple ribbons tied around them in celebration, and Diana and Sula were playing lyre and violin together. Everything was absolutely perfect, except… There she is.

Natalee looked stunning in her dress. Everything about her glistened in beauty, her eyes were glassy in happiness. This was love, nothing less. Nothing was more beautiful than this moment. The crewwomen and man were silent in respect. There is nothing more stunning than a wedding of true love. 

As Natalee walked down the aisle, Missy felt her eyes well up in tears. Her fiancée looked like the princess she was. Natalee caught Missy’s gaze and grinned, unconsciously speeding up to meet her love at the ‘altar’. 

“Queerly beloved- ouch!” Dominic was elbowed in the side ‘accidentally’ by Diana’s bowing. “ _Dearly_ beloved, we are gathered here today to witness and participate in the joy and jubilee of marriage. Our dear Miss Missy Harris and Miss Natalee Finch have decided to become the Mrs. Finch-Harris-es. Miss Hariss, would you like to recite your vows?” Dominic asked formally, giving her a reassuring look.

Missy took a deep breath and started speaking and signing simultaneously. “Natalee Finch, when I first met you, you liberated me from the pain and wretchedness of status and forced marriage. Your bravery and kindness drew me to you, and I knew within the week that I met you that I wanted to spend my life with you. You are my other half, my heart and soul, my love, my life, my angel. So, as we stand here today, in front of our friends, will you marry this sap of a fiancée you have as yours?” 

Natalee’s tears fell down her face as she grabbed Missy’s hands and squeezed, the crowd applauded in appreciation. James held his sister’s hand as she wiped her eyes. Lyra, Iz and Liz were grinning unabashedly; Diana looked on approvingly with Sula beside her. Kitty cheered and Dominic went with her in the cheering. She signed for Missy to translate please.

“Of course my love, Missy Harris, you stole my heart the day I saw you. Despite your clothing, I knew you were a passionate soul that deserved better than what you had. I wanted, no, needed to give you that… So- so I asked you to join me that day in July… Throughout the years I have been with you, I have found I love you more and more every day…” Missy sniffled as she kept on “I want to spend my life with you, and I… I want to be your wife until deaths do us part… And-and even in death, my spirit will still love you…” The crowd cheered as Missy pulled Natalee into a hug. Despite no hands translating, Natalee got the message.

The crowd quieted when Dominic cleared his throat. “As-“ He cleared the tears and voice crack out of his voice. “As Captain of the Siren, I hereby, with the power invested in me, pronounce you wives of every state; physical, mental, emotional, and spiritual. You may seal your vows with a kiss.” And with that, Natalee’s veil was lifted by her loving wife and Natalee couldn’t take it anymore! She yanked Missy into the kiss. The crowd lost it in cheers and applause. Diana and Sula played their song loud and proud as Missy and Natalee broke the kiss, and then dived right back into another one, and another and another. 

‘I love you.’

‘I love you too.’

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in tears now. Though, I should probably work on all those WIPS....


End file.
